


The gift

by petra_austria



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petra_austria/pseuds/petra_austria
Summary: “She is beautiful, isn’t she?”, Margrethe asked him with a low voice, coming around on his left side. Hvitserk’s eyes were kept on the slave’s body and she could see a slight nod, almost like he was in trance. “She is my gift to you”, Margrethe whispered at his ear.





	The gift

Ubbe invited Hvitserk to a feast in the great hall in Kattegat, trying to make peace with him even after what had happened on the battle field yesterday. But secretly he also tried again to talk his little brother into coming back to his side and fight against Ivar, a lunatic who will only bring death and misery to their family.

Despite Ubbe’s believes, Hvitserk actually came to the feast. The older brother tried once more to talk some sense into him. Margrethe was watching them from the other side of the room. She was the one talking Ubbe into trying it again. She strongly believed that he was stronger with another brother on his side, leaving Ivar alone against 3 sons of Ragnar. And if something was to happen to Bjorn in the upcoming battle and Lagertha, who would not be able to handle the loss of her son and the only remaining link to Ragnar, would be an easy target. And then Ubbe would be King of Kattegat. And she would finally be queen.

The sound of a chair falling over, even over the loud noise in the great hall from this ongoing feast, ripped her out of her daydreaming. She saw Hvitserk storming off, away from the table Ubbe was sitting at, but he didn’t leave the hall. He walked over to the other side, right across from Margrethe, grabbed a horn of wine as he rested his back against the wall.

Margrethe huffed angrily as she walked over to her husband. “What happened?”, she asked Ubbe straight forward with a sharp voice. He didn’t even look up. He reached over to grab his wine and take a sip, but Margrethe took it out of his hand, placing the cup on her other side as she sat down. Ubbe glared at her.

“I didn’t look like he was agreeing to your offer”, this wasn’t a question. “I didn’t offer him anything, I just told him what is right and what his duties are as a son of Ragnar Lothbrok”, Ubbe told her through his clenched teeth. She could easily see that he was angry. If at Hvitserk or at her she couldn’t say, but she didn’t even care. “Maybe that was the problem”, she commented and turned to drink the wine from Ubbe’s cup.

“What do you mean?”, he grunted at her, snapping the cup from her hand. “To win him over, you have to offer him something, something that Ivar wouldn’t give him”, she schooled him, suppressing her anger towards her husband. “I shouldn’t have to offer something, he’s my brother”, Ubbe commented. “So is Ivar”, she spat out. How can he be so naïve?

Instead of saying anything more, Ubbe filled his cup with wine and drank it, staring at the table in front of him. Margrethe exhaled angrily and rolled her eyes. Her eyes wandered across the room and stopped at one of the new slaves preparing trays of food for the feast and it gave her an idea. “Let me handle this”, she suddenly said and got up.  
At first Ubbe didn’t react to her, but as he looked up, he saw her talking to one of the slaves. A beautiful, brown-haired girl. He believed her name was Runa, but he wasn’t sure. The girl looked shyly down to the floor, Margrethe clearly giving her instructions for something, then sent her off. The slave quickly walked through the hall and out the door.

Margrethe strutted back to Ubbe, maneuvering through the drinking and laughing people. She had a winning smile on her face as she arrived at his table. Once again, she took the cup from his hand as he was about to drink and leaned against the table right next to him. “What are you up to?”, he asked her as he leaned back in his chair. She locked eyes with him and slowly took a big sip of wine as she held the eye contact. She placed the cup back down on the table. “Wouldn’t you like to know”, she spitefully grinned at him.  
Margrethe walked behind Ubbe’s chair, letting her hand slide over his shoulders. She bent down to whisper into his right ear. “If you’re not able to convince him, I will have to.” With those words she walked over to Hvitserk, who was still frowning into his cup, all by himself.

Ubbe’s fingers grabbed the end of his armrest with a tight grip. This woman drove him wild. He closely watched his wife as she talked to his brother, a hand on his arm, probably talking very sweetly to him. Ubbe swallowed hard, trying to hold the anger down that was building stronger and stronger inside of him. He saw her leaning in, whispering something into Hvitserk’s ear, then she just left with him. But not without shooting Ubbe one last look over her shoulder, paired with a devilish grin.

Ubbe threw his cup on the floor and it burst into a thousand pieces. The men close by turned around, staring at him. “Bring me another one”, he spat at the slave that rushed over to collect the fragments of the shattered cup.

 

Margrethe led Hvitserk to a little hut about 5 houses from the great hall. Runa was already waiting for them, kneeling on the bed, completely naked. Dozens of candles were lit, covering her body in soft light. She was nervous. Runa knew what was going to happen, but she hoped he wouldn’t be too rough since she was still a virgin.  
Her head shot up as she heard the door being opened and in came Hvitserk and right behind him Margrethe. He looked at the girl with surprise but a light smile played around the corners of his mouth. Runa felt her cheeks blushing as she caught his stare on her.

Hvitserk had his eyes set on the slave, scanning her naked body up and down. He heard the door being shut behind him. Then he heard steps coming towards him. Margrethe didn’t leave?

He felt her hands on his shoulders, travelling down his strong arms. “She is beautiful, isn’t she?”, Margrethe asked him with a low voice, coming around on his left side. Hvitserk’s eyes were kept on the slave’s body and she could see a slight nod, almost like he was in trance. “She is my gift to you”, Margrethe whispered at his ear and took a step aside.  
“Unclothe him”, she commanded the slave. Runa got up from the bed, her knees weak as she slowly approached Hvitserk. Her fingers were shaking as she took off his leather vest and then loosened the ties of his shirt before she pulled it over his head. Runa was unsure of what to do next and looked over to Margrethe. Her mistress nodded towards his pants, commanding her to commence.

Runa got down to her knees. The floor was cold and dirty beneath her naked skin. She had some troubles undoing the laces of his pants as his manhood was pressing against the fabric. She felt his burning look on her as she slid down his pants, a hiss occurred from his lips as she freed his already swollen cock. Hvitserk stepped out of his pants and shoes and was now completely naked, just like Runa.

“Lead him to the bed”, Margrethe told her before she could even think of what to do next. So, Runa took his hand and he followed her over to the bed. “Get comfortable, Hvitserk”, Margrethe said in the softest voice Runa had ever heard her speak in.  
Hvitserk got into bed, sliding all the way up, until he rested his back against the wooden headboard, furs draped all around him.

“And now unclothe me”, Margrethe ordered the slave. Hvitserk’s eyes moved over to his brother’s wife, a surprised look forming on his face. Runa bowed her head as she walked towards Margrethe and started to undo the laces of her dress. Margrethe kept her eyes on Hvitserks as the dress slowly got pulled off her body.  
“Try not to look so afraid”, Margrethe whispered to Runa, the expression on her face softening, as she put a hand on the girl’s cheek and kissed her lips. Runa closed her eyes instinctively. Only a second later, Margrethe pulled away again. She took the hand of the slave and led her to the bed.

Runa climbed up and rested on her knees next to Hvitserk’s legs. Margrethe walked around the bed and climbed in on the other side. She crawled up until she was kneeling right next to him. She slowly bent down to place a light, teasing kiss on his lips. “Pleasure him with your mouth”, she ordered the slave.  
Runa moved closer, her breath quickened and she felt herself getting more nervous. She looked up and met Hvitserk’s gaze, his eyes almost burning in anticipation. She licked her lips as she bent down. Runa let her tongue slide along his length, causing him to let out a groan.

To Runa’s surprise, she liked the fact that she was responsible for the noise he just made. She opened her mouth and let him slide in slowly, getting deeper and deeper until she couldn’t bare to take him any further. Her head snapped back, coughing.  
“Try again”, Margrethe ordered her. Runa looked up and found her mistress leaning against Hvitserk, playing with his hair, pressing her naked breasts against his side. He had his right arm around her, caressing her skin, both of them watching Runa.

The girl lowered her head once more, licking her lips again. She let her tongue glide over the tip of his hard cock, licking around the head, getting it wet. With the tip of her tongue she collected drops of precum. She closed her lips around the head of his cock and let her head move down slowly, but not too far this time. Now, she was able to move more controlled, up and down, sometimes deeper, sometimes just over the tip of his cock.

She felt his hips buck up as she moved faster, his breath quickening. His fingers entangled in her long hair, pressing her head down on his length, forcing his cock deeper than ever before. Runa felt her eyes watering as his cock stretched her throat. She moaned out of discomfort, but the vibrations of her mouth were all that Hvitserk needed to release his seed into her mouth.

Runa coughed as she sat up again, feeling the warm liquid running down her throat. Margrethe leaned over Hvitserk to kiss her slave, her tongue gliding into her mouth, playing with hers. “I can taste you on her tongue”, Margrethe said to Hvitserk over her shoulder, a devilish grin on her lips. He put his hand on her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss.  
Then he got up on his knees, pulling on Runa’s hand, until she was close enough so he could put his mouth onto hers. She felt his tongue entering her mouth, exploring it. Runa closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Her body tingled in a sudden urge to be touched.

Hvitserk turned his head to his other side to kiss Margrethe. He was kneeling between the two women, each hand on their necks.  
After he parted lips with Margrethe, he led the women towards each other with a gentle push until their lips met again. He loved watching them kiss. His cock was getting hard again, even harder than before.

Runa reached out to cup Margrethe’s breast, kneading it with her hand. Margrethe sighed at her lips, throwing her head back. Runa bent down and closed her lips over her mistress’ nipple, licking and sucking on it. She felt Hvitserks hand wandering down her back to her ass, cupping her cheek with a tight grip.  
She moaned out loud and let go of Margrethe’s nipple. Now it was Margrethe’s turn to cup Runa’s breasts. “So full and firm”, she commented, almost admiring, as she kneaded the warm flesh between her fingers. 

Hvitserk grabbed Runa’s chin and gently turned her face towards him before he put his lips on hers and let his tongue explore her mouth once more, dancing with her tongue. Meanwhile one of Margrethe’s hands travelled down the slave’s body to her already wet center. She let her fingers glide along her folds. Runa’s head dropped back with a moan escaping her lips, giving Hvitserk the opportunity to lick and suck the skin on her neck.

Margrethe slid two fingers into Runa’s wet pussy, making her cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. After only a moment, Margrethe pulled them out again and brought her glistening fingers up to Hvitserk’s lips. “Taste her”, she almost commanded him. He put his lips around them and sucked Runa’s juices off her fingers. “She is ready for your”, Margrethe murmured.

Hvitserk smiled and pulled Margrethe in for a deep kiss. Then he turned towards Runa and with one swift motion, he pushed her onto the furs and was on top of her.  
She instinctively opened her legs to let him as close to her as possible. She felt his tip at her wet pussy. Her eyes were locked with his as he entered her. Runa threw her head back, crying out at the stinging pain radiating from her center over her whole body. Hvitserk seemed to enjoy the pain he was causing her because he knew it would soon be better.

“You could have her every night…when you come back”, Margrethe whispered in his hear. He was so focused that he didn’t even react to her, but she knew that he had heard her. She kissed his neck and along his shoulders before she crawled to the other end of the bed. Margrethe wouldn’t actually sleep with Hvitserk, just teased him with the little show she put on with the slave. She would not get pregnant from a traitor, but she liked the thought of Ubbe racking his brain over at the hall, wondering what she was doing right now.  
Runa’s hands gripped the furs beneath her heated body. She felt her hips bucking up towards him, meeting his pelvis with every thrust. Her moans got louder and louder, echoing through the hut.

“Don’t forget who made this pleasure available to you”, Runa heard Margrethe’s voice, it almost sounded like from a far distance because she was so caught up in being fucked by Hvitserk.  
The next moment, Runa saw Margrethe’s legs on each side of her head, her glistening pussy above her head. Runa’s tongue shot up, swiping across the knot at the very top, making Margrethe moan out loud. She lowered her hips until her wet center was right above Runa’s lips.

Runa ran her tongue through Margrethe’s folds, sucking at the knot of nerves. She let her tongue shoot up in the rhythm of Hviterk’s thrusts. Margrethe started to grind her hips over Runa’s mouth, holding on to Hvitserk’s shoulders, kissing him and moaning into his mouth.  
Hvitserk’s movements got faster and faster, and even more uncontrolled. Runa felt a burning feeling in her stomach, beaming into her limbs, until her toes curled and her fingertips tingled.

Margrethe started to shake on top of her, screaming out as she climaxed. Her juices dripped into Runa’s mouth and down her cheeks as the slave lapped at her mistress’ pussy.  
Hvitserk, who was watching the two women in front and beneath him very closely, shot his hot seed into Runa’s pussy with a deep guttural grunt.  
Runa’s legs were shaking as she climaxed around Hvitserks cock, her clenching walls draining every last drop from him.

 

Margrethe was the first one to climb off the bed. “You can have her for the rest of the night”, she said to Hvitserk, who was still entangled with Runa’s naked body between the furs. “But as soon as the sun rises, you will neither talk to her nor touch her until you have made up your mind about which side you really want to be on”, Margrethe clarified her   
position as she put her dress back on.

She combed her hair with her fingers and adjusted her clothes, then left the hut. She shivered as the cold air hit her heated skin. She rushed over to the hall to get back into the warmth. She couldn’t say how long she was gone, but the feast was still in full swing.  
Margrethe walked straight over to her husband, who was talking to fellow soldiers. She placed herself right across his lap. “Where have you been?”, he spat at her. “Outside”, she simply answered, she took the cup from his hands and took a big sip. Her throat was dry from all the moaning and screaming.

“Why are your cheeks flushed?”, he asked with furrowed brows, scanning her face. “Because of the cold air”, she stated. Ubbe reached up to touch her cheeks. “Then why is your skin burning?”, he asked mistrustful. Margrethe leaned over to his ear so the men around them wouldn’t necessarily hear. “Because my body is craving my husbands cock”, she whispered and kissed the skin beneath his ear as her hand reached down towards his crotch.  
Even though he didn’t want to, he shivered at her words and she felt it. Then men that were talking to Ubbe just moments ago, scattered over the hall, finding wine and food at other tables.

Ubbe reached down to grab Margrethe’s hand that had started to move on his cock. At first, she thought he would pull it away, but instead, he just kept it still on his crotch.  
“Did you sleep with my brother?”, he asked, staring deep into her eyes to catch even the lightest flinch. “I wouldn’t betray you like that”, she said truthfully. “How do I know if I can trust you?”, he almost whispered, but she heard him. “How do I know if I can trust you with Torvi?”, Margrethe turned the tables. Ubbe didn’t even blink, but Margrethe could see that she had just brought up a valid argument.

She slowly lowered her head until her lips met with his. Her tongue diving into his mouth, dancing with his. Ubbe pressed her hand which he was still holding down onto his cock and she started to move her hand along the outlines of his length pressing against the fabric.  
“Time for bed”, she whispered at his lips.


End file.
